to kill
by c4cobra309
Summary: One thought always raced around in my mind. A question. Would I kill to save a life? Or was I bound to giving mercy to those who didn't deserve it. How does one save a life anyway? I was bound to one flaw; A flaw that should have brought my death. Not being able to take a life when I had to.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah this is pretty much my first fan fic that I have put a lot of thout into. I just got into writing fanfics so I know im not as good as all you other guys but I hope you read with an open mind and enjoy this fic. Im hoping I can get some support and feedback on how to make my fanfics better in the future of my writing them. **

**Please note that avp does not belong to me nor do I take credit for it. I only enjoy the films and games **** the only thing that is mine is my original character violet. Please read and enjoy and review.**

**THANK YOU!**

…

**CHAPTER 1**

One thought always raced around in my mind. A question. Would I kill to save a life? Or was I bound to giving mercy to those who didn't deserve it.

How does one save a life anyway?

I was bound to one flaw; A flaw that should have brought my death. Not being able to take a life when I had to.

…

I awoke to the feeling of what seemed to be water dripping down onto my forehead. I flinched with each drop until I opened my eyes slowly to let a bright light stab at my retinas. God it was brighter than the sun it seemed. With a few blinks, my eyes focused as I looked around the unfamiliar room. I wasn't alone, there were 8 men. Some argued and others conversed, yet none took notice that my conscious mind was there. I was invisible. Or so I thought.

"Ooooo boys, yall know who's gonna be kicking your asses? This guy! Next round I'm taking out the strongest man in here." One man, white and obviously from the ghetto, spoke out. 'What is he talking about?' I thought to myself.

"Don't let that attitude get to you. I hear you took it hard last round. Almost lost your head to that other guy. Heheh." Another interrupted. What the hell was going on?

I searched my mind for clues yet none came. Still I sat thinking until my thoughts were interrupted by a man's voice which came from right next to me, "you finally wake up. Guess you don't know what's going on since you just got here. Well I'll tell you." He stopped to take a breath but continued, " It's a competition, a battle to the death. We all woke up here just like you, and first thing we think is the government did this. Well whether you believe it or not, some alien species brought us here. They didn't say why, just locked us all in this room and are making us battle it out with each other." He paused and I took the moment to look at him. "If I were you, I'd watch my back in here; after all you're a woman. Who knows when one of them will find the chance to take advantage of you." Was I to consider him an ally? Or, was he the foe that played fair and then cheated.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Nicolai"

"Well, thanks for the information, Nicolai. I was wondering if and when someone would tell me what was going on." I voiced with a small smile.

"you are welcome." He replied exchanging the smile back to me. "Well if you need advice, feel free to come to me." And with that he left; leaving me alone in the corner of the room. Something about the man seemed comforting but I was still unsure as to what I should consider him.

I pulled my knees to my chest and watched. Wondering when I would have to fight one of them. They were all muscular and I was almost weak looking compared to them. Though I knew how to take care of myself and defend myself, I didn't have the mental capacity to kill. I was only strong in the martial arts while they were all merciless killers, to my eyes. I felt a tear fall as I realized that I just might not survive.

…_**..Predator pov…..**_

Dachande stood before his elder, giving the male his full attention.

"My son, have you been well?"

"Sei-i, my lord; May I ask why you requested to see me?"

The larger male hesitated before answering, "Can I not have a conversation with my own son once in a while?" he paused. "Actually, it has come to my attention that you have yet to find a mate. How do expect to carry on our bloodline if you do not sire any sons of your own?"

Dachande thought for a moment but continued, "I have yet to find a suitable mate my lord. I agree there are many fine women around, but none appeal most to me."

"I see. Must I find a mate for you?"

"That won't be necessary. I will find the perfect one in time."

"I would hope so. Will you be attending the next round tomorrow?"

"Of course. "

"Wonderful." A silence came between the two until the larger male carried on," Oh, by the way, I hear there is a female participating in the fights. This should make the games much more interesting."

"a female?"

"sei-i. Feel free to go by the holding cell and take a look. She is quite attractive, for an ooman. Now my son, I have things to take care of, you may be on your way."

Dachande nodded then left the chambers through the huge door behind him.

The male continued through the corridors making his way directly to the holding cell. He had no care for the humans but he was curious about the female. He took a left at the end of a long corridor and found the room which held many smaller holding cells. He entered and was greeted by his fellow clan members whom guarded the room that the female was in.

"my lord, it is strange to see you here. May I ask what brought you here?" one male asked with a tilt of his head.

"I hear there is a female in there. I am curious and wanted to see for myself." Dachande voiced as he pointed to the room that the humans were in.

The guards nodded and showed the male a monitor that displayed the room's contents. There in the top right corner was the female. His eyes widened at the sight and it seemed almost impossible to take his eyes away from the screen. "My lord, is something wrong?" Dachande said nothing as he slowly backed away and left the area in the direction of his living quarters.

The woman was the most beautiful he had ever seen; one that no Yautja female could come close in comparison to. He was nearly murdered by her looks; looks that would haunt his dreams. As he entered his home he collapsed onto the sofa, which was made of fur pelts and decorative bones. The only thing running around in his mind was her. Yet the male prayed that the thoughts would pass soon, for it would be shameful if he were to choose her as a mate.

He continued sitting there, attempting to think of something other than her.

…_**..human pov…..**_

It didn't take much longer, but the other men finally figured out I was awake. They all stared, some whispered things I didn't quite make out, yet I held my position hoping they would lose interest. They did.

The sound of a door opening filled the almost silent room. A large obvious male entered and looked at me before taking two men with him. I nearly jumped from my position after seeing what I was dealing with here. Huge 8 foot tall aliens dressed in armor, fish net, and covered in weapons that beat human technology. I took deep breaths to regain my cool as I held my knees tighter. The giant beast chuckled at me as he exited the room.

"Well you're cute. I wonder why they chose you to be a part of this?" one guy spoke as he started nearing me. "Stay away." I voiced in shaky breaths. All the men appeared to be criminals and I had no possible idea as to what they were capable of.

"Relax; I'm only coming to sit down. But good job keeping your guard up; it will help you a lot," the man voiced and sat next to me about two feet away. I moved further away.

As much as I hated admitting it, I was terrified.

…

Hours passed and I felt my stomach growl in anger that it had nothing in it. My one weakness. Hunger. I searched the room for a clock, hoping I could figure out what time it was. I failed to find one. The door opened once again and the alien from before entered bearing food on a cart. I thanked the gods that my hunger would not last an eternity. He made his way around the room dropping treys of food in front of everyone. The male came to me last and held out a fruit type of _thing_. As I went to take it he pulled away, teasing me. I looked at him dumbfounded and he just chuckled. Was I supposed to do something for it or did he want me to make a fool of myself. I reach for it again and again only to have him teasing me more. I sighed then tried one last time. No luck. "Fucker" I said clearly but quietly. My stomach growled again. The male looked down at my noisy stomach and chuckled. "stop fucking laughing." I could tell I pissed him off when he let out a loud growl and grabbed me by my neck and held me in the air. Everyone just watched as I held onto his arm trying to support my weight. With a clawed finger he traced my jaw line making me wonder if he was contemplating on ripping out my bottom jaw. His grip was hard and I found it difficult to breath. He chuckled more as he watched my eyes flutter in attempts to keep from passing out.

"Leave her alone!" with blurring vision I watched one guy dash over and jump on him only to be impaled by the blade on the aliens right wrist gauntlet. The male released me and I found myself laying on the floor gasping for air. As I lay, I watched the brave man bleed out, still impaled on the long serrated blade

"bastard," I voiced aggressively towards the alien who then kicked me in the stomach. I nearly threw up stomach bile from the blow.

I continued to watch as he picked up the body and eyed it before he left through the same sliding door, leaving the cart of food behind. Everyone in the room stared in awe at me wondering how I had the mordacity to taunt something far larger than I. the guy that was sitting next to me picked up the fruit that the alien dropped, as _it_ grabbed me, and kneeled down to give it to me.

"Some mouth you have. Something like that will get you killed by one of them." I took the fruit and brushed it off as he continued to speak. "So what's your name?" I looked him in the eye and replied, "Violet."

**So umm, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you liked it please share your thoughts on it. If you didn't then I ask that you don't be one of those people that rant on it. If you have suggestions on how I can improve it or what you think could be changed to make it more interesting pleas share ****. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1. Now to start chapter 2. I got a few followers and that makes me happy **** I just hope you guys keep enjoying. So as usual, I do not own avp. I probably won't update much next week cause I have tons of tests **** but I'll try updating as soon as I can. Now on to the fic.**

**Chapter 2**

…**predator pov…..**

Dachande lay in the warmth of his bed that night, starring at the audience that was his ceiling. He thought of nothing but the female, and her time in the battle arena. How could his elder allow such beauty to be destroyed with battle wounds and ultimately end its life? The thoughts tortured him, and made it seem impossible to fall asleep. This night was sure to be the longest.

He tossed and turned in his bed, attempting to find a suitable sleeping position. None. The only thing he was capable of thinking of was the woman. Violet. He pictured her in his mind; her curved body muscled over, the paleness of her skin and her long white hair that fell to her lower back. He wondered if he had fallen for the girl from the moment he saw her. If that was true, then paya was sure to damn him for allowing that gorgeous human to be destroyed. He growled to himself; damning himself for looking at the woman. But how could he have avoided it? If he didn't see her earlier, then he would see her tomorrow, in which he would witness the same thoughts. It was unavoidable. She already stole his honor.

The thought of her death, and the end of her beauty, would bring nightmares to his dreams. He cursed himself for even thinking of them. Still he lay wide awake for what seemed like an eternity before removing himself from the large bed and marching into the living room. The lights faded to an on position as he paced slowly towards the kitchen where he poured a chalice of, his species equivalent to, liquor. He starred into abyss of the still liquid wondering how his species looked to the human eyes. He took note of his far less than human features: four mandibles with tusks at the end and razor sharp teeth. His "hair" appeared like black dreadlocks. He had a broad forehead and his skin was painted a dark color. On his hands he had sharp talon like fingernails and his whole body was a solid rock of muscle.

What was the male to do? He could just forget about the battle rounds tomorrow and let the girl die. No, if that happen then he would banish himself for allowing it. Thoughts raced in his mind in an endless circle. Yet the most reoccurring one was the mate he had yet to obtain. Could this small weak human be his fated mate? He thought for a moment, then he left his dwelling; leaving the liquor dead in motion upon the counter top.

He followed a series of lefts and rights , allowing his feet to carry him to the room where the female was. The guards were off duty and the area was in dead silence. He paced over to the monitor which sat on a console with many buttons and switches. Dachande flipped one and the monitor lit up with image of the room's contents. There she was, still sitting in that same spot, wide awake. Why hadn't she fallen asleep? Was she taking caution to all the men who could take her right there? No, they were all asleep and were all focused on killing each other. Or perhaps, was she planning her escape? Questions raced in his mind, questions that had no answer. Paya the female took over his entire mind. Just one thought of her and every other thought would be murdered. Before he could think of anything more about her, he left; leaving the girl to her silent thoughts as he returned to his quarters.

…**..human pov…..**

I sat against the corner of the room, forcing myself to stay awake. I had to if I wanted to be sure none of them would attempt anything. I so wanted to lie down, but the thought of being raped or just killed tortured my thoughts. With all the pain in my ass from sitting, I pulled through to stay awake. Occasionally I pinched myself, making sure I hadn't fallen asleep. I let out a sigh and thought back on the moment after my incident with the alien.

**Flash back**

"violet? I'm John." The man starred at me and watched as I rubbed my neck from where the alien held me. "talking like that to those things will get you killed before you can even set foot in the arena. You're lucky that dumbass jumped in when he did."

I hesitated before continuing. "He wasn't a dumbass…. He was brave."

"whatever. He was going to die soon anyway." The man spoke showing aggression towards the now dead man. "and you, you better just make a friend while you're in here cause once it comes down to your turn, no one is going to take it easy on you."

I just stared at him wondering if what he said was true. So far the only one that seemed like a friend was Nicolai. Does that mean that Nicolai will turn on me if it came down to us facing each other? The thought of my death crossed my mind and I cowered at the thought.

I turned my attention to the others who were eating and thus I sunk my teeth into the fruit that John gave to me. With every drop of juice that hit my tongue, my eyes widened. Nothing on earth came close in comparison to this. I savored every bite and prayed that the taste would never leave my tongue. When I finished, I continued observing everyone and occasionally glanced at Nicolai wondering if I would have to fight him.

**End flash back**

Before long I found myself falling to the darkness of sleep. The room was an abyss of deafening silence with occasional sleepy moans from others around me. My body still sat in the upright position on the wall but my head fell forward to gravity. My dreams passed quickly and hours flew by but I would still remain in the room when I awoke. Yet I hoped that when I woke up, I would be home in my bed.

My mind still focused on my situating, and I found myself jumping from dreams of fighting, to escaping, and to dying. Yet none showed me killing anyone. Would I ever be able to take the life of another to ensure my survival? Was I limited to only showing mercy? With these dreams, I began subconsciously wondering how long I would last in one of these fights. My mind wandered.

**Next day**

My second day there and I found myself counting seconds and minutes and then hours. I managed to keep track of how many hours passed but I was still unaware of the current hour and minute. I had occasional conversations with Nicolai and often stood and paced the room. Throughout the day I watched men come and go through the sliding door and I often wondered when I would be pulled out.

My time in the locked room felt like an eternity and I couldn't help but hope I would be pulled out soon. I felt as though I was going insane. Few men stared at me and whispered some things but I took no attention to it. The only thing I took attention to was the door. The door that taunted my every thought.

"You've been staring at it for some time now. What's up?" Nicolai spoke as he approached me from the right.

"Just thinking… Has anyone tried escaping when that huge fucker comes through it?" I asked as I looked in his direction.

"Yes. But many have not made it. If you're thinking about escaping, give up, you will be killed before you even get one foot through."

I looked back at the door then replied, "Oh. So, how does this 'game' work anyway?"

"Not sure, I have yet to fight. But if I had to guess, I'd say two fighters go in and one comes back alive. I've heard some chatter that the winner gets to choose who he fights next. If it's true, then one of them will pick you thinking you're the weakest and easiest to take down. Like that guy over there," he pointed to a larger man, Russian, and continued to speak, "Boris. Word is he likes to pick on the weak. He has been observing you, so you should watch your back."

I nodded and continued our conversation, "Nicolai, I have one question. Why are you helping me?"

The man hesitated as he searched his thoughts. I wondered if he even heard me but eventually he replied, "I was accused of a murder I didn't commit. At the time, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. What you call help, I would like to consider fair information from an innocent man to an innocent woman. The others wouldn't even bother telling you this because in their eyes, you a weakling who would be an easy kill."

I wasn't sure if I could completely trust him, but I knew that right now he was the only one who was the closest thing to a friend that I had. My time here was just beginning. Yet it felt like my time was just ending. How I hoped I wouldn't have to fight with my "friend".

**So that was chapter 2. Let me know what you think. Once again, if you don't like it then don't rant. If you have some creative advice to help improve this then by all means share. Thank you for reading and please show your support and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god, I got some really nice reviews! You guys who reviewed, and favorited, I would just like to say thank you. It inspires me to keep writing and get better at this. **

**So this week I have some major state tests called TAKS and I thought I would be to tired to update but looky here I did anyway. And I also started drawing the most beautiful man in the world, Jared Leto. He is gorgeous! Just had to throw that out there lol. **

**And of course, avp does not belong to me, sadly.**

**Now, here is chapter 3**

**Please read and enjoy!**

My hours in here passed, slowly, as if time had not moved at all. Men contemplated me, with looks of lust and murder in their eyes. If it wasn't for the constant fighting and killing going on, I could swear that one would have tried to take me right there. My stomach turned over at the thought. How I wish I could just go home to the comfort of my room, my asylum, and never have to think about what was happening now. Everything seemed so normal a few days ago, but now my life would change.

….

I counted each man that left and kept track of the survivors that returned; still hoping that I didn't have to face off with my "friend". All day, I watched as men went and came repeatedly until there were four left: Me, Boris, John, and Nicolai.

4. That was it; a number that I dared to think about with its possibilities. A number that would decide how I die and by who's hands.

I lifted my sweaty head and gazed at the ceiling, endlessly hoping that my death would be quick and painless. I hear an unfamiliar chuckle from the other side of the room whom I figure to be the Russian, Boris. "It's sad that a pretty girl like you is about to meet her end." He chuckles more and continues, "so tell me, how does the end feel?" I look over to him with careless eyes.

"what's it supposed to feel like? Regretful? Painful? Or maybe I should feel sorry for the sad fuck that never made his mother proud and turned to murder to please him." I muttered aggressively. The man stood and lumbered towards me

"How about I give you something that will really make you feel? And I know the perfect place for it." He hissed as he bent over and tilted my chin so that I was staring him directly in the eye.

"Fuck. You" I voiced with no innocence in my tone.

"you little bitch." He retorted and pulled me up by the hair. He had an iron grasp. One that was almost impossible to get away from. The door opened, and we all looked towards it. The alien enters saying nothing like he always had and made his way to Boris. "You're lucky. I was about to kill you right now." He released me, allowing me to fall to the floor as he was pulled out of the room along with John.

I stood and moved my head around, allowing my neck muscles to move and relax. With the upward pull on my hair, I could swear that my head would have come clean off from my shoulders. That was, if the alien didn't interrupt. I supposed that I would have died if it wasn't for the alien.

"so I guess its nearing the end. Huh. Man, sucks knowing that our end is near." I looked over to Nicolai as he spoke. "you ever wonder where you go after you die?"

I sigh and take the moment to think. "never thought about it. All I believe is that the light at the end of the tunnel is a vagina." I laugh at my statement for a moment before realizing that Nicolai didn't find it all that funny. He stared at me with sadness in his gaze. I take in the emotion and feel the sadness that he had. It was empathy. All his emotions were becoming mine. He was afraid, and I was afraid. He was sad, and as too was I.

"So, you don't believe in heaven and hell?" he questions and I continue to stare at him.

"I don't really know. I always believed in science more than religion. My parents really didn't like that, but I could care less." I say, pacing around in a circle as I wait for Nicolai to speak again.

As he continues, he changes the subject from a matter of religion to the fight. "So which one do you think will win?" still he was scared, even though he tried to hide it. Nothing could turn those emotions he had around. He was nearly drowning in them.

"I don't know. If I had to guess, I'd say Boris; although I really hate thinking it." Nicolai gives a short nod in agreement but says nothing leaving silence between us; silence and sadness.

It went on, and on, and on. There seemed to be no end to these constant emotions. I began finding myself thinking back on Boris's question, "what does the end fell like?" I had an honest answer. It felt like shit; the rush of emotion and the wondering of how you would die, specifically. Hours passed like this.

Hours that felt like years.

Or, rather an eternity.

I look over to the spot that I woke up in and find the water still dripping. It looked as though it was in a movie that replayed over and over again. Drip, drip, drip, drip. And so on, forever. I take the moment to think back on my last days on earth and what I accomplished. I look back at last week, when I was at the theatre seeing that new movie. And I look back at the week before that when I was chilling at the club dancing to the hardstyle that the DJ played; and then 3 years before that, when my parents died and I was left alone; scared and so alone. I had yet to accomplish a damn thing. Now death was not sounding that bad.

How could I think that? I wasn't close to being ready to die, not yet. Not when I still had so much to live for. I had to go on; I had to live the rest of my life and go out with a bang. That's what I wanted most.

After a few hours, the alien returns. The weird thing was that he brought no one with him. I questioned myself, thinking maybe the two killed each other. I was wrong. The large being, points to me and motions me to come forward. I do; in slow short strides as I contemplate my end, lying to myself that it will be fast and painless. The whole time I watch the floor, never lifting my gaze until I reach _its_ position, in which I look up to meet a masked face.

He places a firm hand on my shoulder and guides me out the door as I look back at Nicolai to see him with his hands clasped, praying to the god he believed in. but I wondered who he was praying for. I look forward and watch my surrounding transform from many corridors, to a large arena with so very many more aliens roaring. I take in the destroyed arena, noting the blood stained floor and the ruins of what appeared to be walls. There were shards of metal laying about that could potentially be used as a lethal weapon. I gaze into the distance of the area to see a large familiar figure, Boris. I halt my motions and attempt to walk back, only to be stopped and pushed forward. I look forward to the man who starred with a devilish grin.

The crowd grows quiet and I look up, setting my eyes upon a neatly decorated area occupied by decorated aliens. One stands and with a motion of his hand, he bellows the words I wished to not here, "LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!"

My eyes go wide in shock as I watch Boris charge towards me. I jump out of the way as he attempts to stab me with a shard or sharp metal.

This would mark the start of the turn my life would soon take

**ok so chapter 3 and the end of the boring room violet is in. now to start the real thing. After 3 chapters of nothing that great happening but dialogue, chapter 4 will have something. So yeah thanks for reading, and tellme what you think in a review please. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter and will keep enjoying. Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow im doing ok with the reviews and favorites. You guys are awesome! Sorry it took so long I had to wedding on Saturday and tests last week so ive been busy busy busy. Oooooo and I got my cosmetology shampoo license! Im so happy lol. Ive also been playing lots of dead island for ps3 cause that game is bad ass! Ugh now that school is about to end, im getting closer to my ACT test date. Im so nervous. Well enough about me lets move on to the story.**

**Chapter 4**

…**..predator pov…..**

He watch from the distance of his throne, right next to his father. And as the girl walked out from the darkness of the corridor that led to the holding cells, into the light of the arena, he took in the sight of the white haired and pale blue eyed girl. Almost forgetting why she was there.

"paya" he mumbled to himself as her looks captivated his hazel eyes. he returned to full attention at the sound of his father voicing the words that could lead to the girl's death. Yet he watched closely as the girl became engaged in a fight for survival.

"my lord, must this girl fight? It doesn't look like a fair fight between the male and her." Dachande said to his father whom paid no attention. The male sighed to himself as he contemplated how to save the beauty of this girl. He thought, and thought, for long seconds until he watched the first drop of blood spill from the girls arm. He cringed at the sight and nearly tore a chunk from the arm rest as he dug his talons deep into the wood and bone material. The male, Boris, was sure to toy with her before ending her life. A sickness in his muscled stomach aroused as he watched the girl's struggle. Yet it impressed him that she showed no sign of pain. It seemed as though she never noticed the bleed. He became somewhat relieved by the fact. Maybe she could beat this worthless man. Maybe.

Still he watched, as the girl dodged, blocked, and threw punches at the male.

She was a unique warrior in his eyes.

…**human pov….**

I dodged, I blocked, and I threw punches at the man that insisted he would take my life. For his size, he was fast but I still knew how to get away from his attacks. He came at me, and I found my escape from the attack to his left. I went for it, and as I passed him, I kicked him in the back of the knee causing him to collapse under his weight. I smirked at the sight in a mocking way. I took my stance, with my hands up guarding my face and my feet in an "L" shape, my front foot a good two feet in front of the back one. The man stood and faced me.

"feisty little girl aren't we." He voiced as he held his chosen weapon in a tight grip.

"whats the matter, are you having doubts?" I taunted holding my position. Yet I still doubted my survival. I hoped god or whoever else would just take me away. I hoped….. rather I prayed. And yet I was still there in that arena. That blood stained arena filled with who knows what the fuck those things were.

Boris, swung the make shift knife in my direction, which I successfully dodged with a ducking motion. After his attack I found an opening to execute my own, a side kick to the floating ribs. I knew my attack was successful as I heard the sound of breaking bone. It was feint against the sound of the crowd, yet still noticeable to my ears. He still stood though, and proceeded with his next attack.

He lunged forward with a stabbing motion, one that missed but grazed my arm. He exchanged the smirk from before and I took note of the wound; a scratch, not serious at all. I took my position again not letting him have the satisfaction of being overjoyed by my bleeding wound. He too took his position.

We both watched each other; looking into each other's eyes and predicting the next move. He swung at me and I blocked the attack and threw a punch to the nose. He attacked again, and I blocked again then nailed him in the chin with an upper-cut punch. His head fell backwards towards gravity as it did with the other punch but recoiled, returning to its original position. Before he realized it, I threw out another kick, a round house kick to the side of the head. I watched maintaining my stance as he clutched his head in pain.

"wow, you're not looking so good there boris," I teased as I began circling the man.

"im going to fucking kill you bitch." He replied with a harshly. He was on the ground on all fours, gasping for air. Clearly all those hits knocked the air right out of him. He stood, taking one more, deep, inhale, before spinning around to face me with the shard of metal flying towards my neck. As his arm gets close enough, I catch it and disarm him. His eyes go wide in shock, wondering how I managed to do that. I simply glare at him, instilling a sense of fear behind his evil eyes. I throw the metal across the arena and take my fighting stance again. Boris takes his own.

"if you want to do it this way….. then lets go" he sneers at me.

The crowd grows quieter, with a sense of suspense in our battle. I step to my right, and he steps to his. We continue, making our way into a full circle. I race him to the first attack and nail him with my fist to his face. He exchanges it back, nearly dislocating my jaw. The force of his punch started a wave of pain in my face yet I held my will close and pressed on. We exchanged punch after punch with an occasional kick to the chest, head or legs, trying to knock each other off our feet. The combat goes on for what feels like hours. It was complete hell for us both. Our knuckles were bleeding as too was our faces. Our eyes had also gone blood shot with broken blood vessels. I was nearly seeing in red and wondered if he was too. God make it stop. This pain was excruciating and I felt as if I should be on the ground balling like a small kid after they fall and scrape their knee.

…..

After minutes of our fighting, I find myself on the ground after Boris leg sweeps me.

"your growing tired, I can see it. Ask me nicely and ill end it quickly and painless." He voices as he wanders the area around me and picks up a javelin like pole. It was true. My stamina was running low and I was already panting with burning lungs.

"not a chance," I retort and roll over in attempts to get out of his way as he brings the sharp end of the pole down in anger. He tries again to impale me, yet I doge with a roll to the left. I watch as he struggles to pull the weapon from the ground, and decide to make my move. In high speed, I jump from the ground to a standing position, I then speed in his direction and ram him with my 135 pounds of weight, successfully knocking him to the ground with me on top and the javelin fallen to his side. With my pain and blood filled fists, I start beating him to a pulp. To his left I find the make shift knife from earlier and go for it. With it in my hands, I raise it high above the man's heart and let out a deafening scream.

I stop, my lungs burning and blood dripping down from my fists. I was frozen in time, not moving a single muscle. Not even blinking. Everything goes quiet with the arousal of a deafening silence yet I still here the small clicks and chirps from the aliens. Their eyes were on me, impaling me, and I could feel it.

Boris breathed heavily beneath me and questioned me, "why do you not finish me? Is it because you are not a murderer?" he ends with a psychotic laugh.

"you are not worth it. The most suffering you should feel is being alive to reflect on you wrong doings." I replay in a soft yet aggressive voice, my hands still raised above us.

I continue watching him, waiting for his response. "that's fine, but if im not dying, then you can!" he cries out and brings the javelin flying towards my head. I look in shock as it comes closer to my head and close my eyes awaiting whatever happens next. I felt nothing, thinking that my death was that fast only to open my eyes to the feeling of blood splattering onto my face. My eyes go wide at the site. The man beneath me, had his arm completely blown off my something, someone. My breaths soon become shaky as I watch the man cry out in pain and terror at his missing arm. I slowly backed away, only to have my body meet another huge one. And then, was gently pushed aside.

…**..predator pov…..**

He watched the fight to the very last minute when the girl was sitting on the man with the knife held above them. yet what took his curiosity was the fact that she didn't execute the final attack. Why? It was a true mystery.

He turned his attention the male beneath her and jumped into the arena as he watched the male grab the pole and bring it towards he head. At the time in which he made the jump, he was aware that he wouldn't be able to make it to the girl in time. Thus he made a risk that he prayed would be successful. He fired the plasma gun that sat attached to his shoulder armor. He nearly closed his eyes at the moment he fired. Yet when he opened them, he could see that the girl was unharmed by the blast.

He thanked paya many times before marching forward towards the humans.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY ARM?" The male one cried out, clearly in intense pain. Dachande growled as he gently pushed the girl aside and made his way to the male.

He lifted the amputee and clicked a few things in his native tongue. He eyed the male up and down before positioning his hands to remove the head and silence the male for good. As he did so, he heard the hissing behind a fearful gasp of air. He turned to face the female who was backing slowly away on wobbly legs.

He purred softly before speaking in a less than perfect human tongue, "female, do not be afraid. I will not harm _**you**_." He emphasized the last word, indicating that he would kill anyone else.

He shaky voice came as a near whisper, "what the hell are you?" there was a silence between them before the oversized _man_ spoke.

"my species is called Yautja. I am called Dachande" in a normal situation he would not speak to a petty human but in this situation, there was something about this girl that he found so amazing that he couldn't keep himself from speaking. He wanted this girl, to call his own. He wanted her, to be his. She was almost a god in his eyes. a pure figure yet stained with blood and battle wounds.

Before the female could reply, they were interrupted by the bellowing voice that was Dachande's father; the leader of the clan.

**So that was chapter four. My first try at writing a fight scene so no ranting please. If you enjoyed show some support and review please. I hope you guys enjoyed and keep enjoying. Ill try to update again soon. Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE!**

**I AM CONSIDERING RENAMING THIS STORY BUT I NEED HELP IN THINKING OF A PERFECT ONE. IF YOU BY CHANCE HAVE SOMETHING IN MIND AND WOULDN'T MIND SHARING IT, LET ME KNOW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**OK SO HERE IS CHAPTER 5. AS USUAL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST. I PERSONALLY THINK IM DOING OK FOR MY FIRST FANFIC. AND IM VERY HAPPY THAT A FEW CONSTANTLY LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTERS. HOPEFULLY I WILL GET MUCH BETTER AT THIS AND HAVE A LOT MORE FANS. BUT IN THE MEAN TIME, ILL KEEP PRACTICING. THANKS GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

**AS USUAL AVP DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. ONLY MY CHARACTER VIOLET**

_**CHAPTER 5**_

…**human pov…**

He was taller than the others I'd seen and more muscular. I felt all my confidence leave my mind and fear settle in. I stepped slowly backwards, my legs wobbling beneath me. I became curious though, as I heard what sounded like a purr, yet I was still ready to run. As I listened to him speak my language, I told myself to not believe this creature who ripped that guy's head off.

My breaths were shaky and I felt like I could drop to the floor and go unconscious. Yet I didn't.

My attention turned to another louder and more aggressive voice. At first I thought the guy next to me was scary, yet this other guy, I swear, made me stop breathing. Surprisingly, he to spoke English and I found myself listening to an argument, for I was frozen in place by fear.

…

The larger one and more superior spoke, "Dachande, you intervene during a battle to save this petty female, why?" his voice was loud and like the guy next to me I found myself cringing.

"My lord, I- I couldn't see this particular female lose to a worthless male who was undeserving to live. There is something about this one that intrigues me." Dachande spoke in a calmer tone than his father.

"Are you saying that you feel something for the female? I will not have it. I will not have my only son claim a s'yuitde ooman as his mate. I refuse to allow our blood line to become weak. You realize there are much more worthy females in this clan than that female?"

Dachande hesitates, wondering how he should reply. Then he speaks, hoping his words are the right ones. "I am most aware of that, my lord. But I cannot help but feel she is the one. I am sorry if I upset you with this."

The larger one growls ferociously, obviously not accepting his son's words and opinions. "You dishonor me my son. I do not even comprehend what to do from here." He pauses hesitantly and continues, "You two remove the female." He points to two guard like figures at the other side of the arena and they command.

I feel tight grips on both arms as I get dragged away. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!? LET ME GO!" I yell at the two, who do not give me the chance to walk on my own.

…**..PREDATOR POV….**

"Son, you are a superior in this clan. If you take this female as a mate, everyone in this arena will see you less than that and I will have no choice but to banish my son from this superior clan. So you have two options, give up the girl, or take her and leave the clan, in which you will be stripped of everything and launched out to a different planet at random. I wish to hear your answer no sooner than tomorrow. Guards! Escort my son to his chambers and do not let him leave until mid-day tomorrow." Another set of guards obeyed and Dachande was led out like a dog on a leash.

As they walked the corridors, Dachande thought long and hard about what they would do to the girl if he gave up on her. Would they send her back to earth? No, more than likely, they would send her to the game planet where she would be hunted. He kept thinking all the way to his chambers. The knowledge he had of his father disowning him did not affect him, for all he cared about was the girl.

He entered his chambers and watched the door close with the guards standing outside. He already had his mind made up; he was going to keep the girl and be banished. His only worry about the decision was where they would end up. He let himself collapse onto the sofa where he gazed out the large wind on the far wall that he faced. Moments passed by quickly and he found himself dozing off to the view of the darkness of space.

…**HUMAN POV…**

They brought me to a completely different room that was much smaller than the last one. I sat for what felt like hours. During my time there, I contemplated the argument the two aliens had. It appeared that the one that intervened had a thing for me. I felt weird knowing this and almost felt sick. They were far from human. And after seeing some of their faces, I could say they were some ugly mother fuckers. I lay on a bench, with my hands behind my head, my legs crossed, and my eyes to the ceiling.

God, I was bored once again. Out of a room one moment and the next, I'm back in one that's much smaller. I close my eyes and picture my own bed room, hoping I'll be in it when I open my eyes again. My imagination though, is interrupted by the door opening. Entering is the larger guy from before. He pauses in the door way then continues his approach.

"Human" he says and I look at him, "my son seems to find you intriguing, I only wonder why though?"

I hesitate then speak, "I got that from the argument. Though I really don't care, because I would like to just go home and bathe. Sadly I don't see that happening." I smelled my hair as I spoke, realizing I was in need of a good cleaning.

"you are correct." He replied but continued, "I have given my son two choices, 1) he can take you as a mate and be banished to another planet, or 2) he can forget about you…."

I looked at him suspiciously before replying, "And what would happen if he didn't?"

There was a deafening silence between us before the male answered.

"….you will be executed, so he will not be able to associate with you again." The words were fast and sudden, and my eyes widened at them. So I would have a chance to survive if he chose to take me, or I could die. My thoughts raced, it was clear that I would most likely never see the blue planet, Earth, again. Fuck my life.

"…I could be at home, enjoying the rest of my life…. But NO some dumb fucking bastard of an alien had to pick me up and bring me here! Fucking bastards." The male growled at me ferociously and I cringed.

"Do not speak to me like that HUMAN!" he barked and grasped my neck and held me in the air.

"Fuck you. I don't like this any more than you." I paused to inhale deeply if possible, and then continued my rant, "and if you think about it, this is your fault. If you guys hadn't brought me here than none of us would be in this shit."

He said nothing only starred into my soul with a dark gaze. Yet I stared back with the same gaze. He put me down.

"You are strong for a human. But you are still weak to us Yautja. I refuse to allow my blood line to be carried on by the offspring of a human. This is why he will no longer be my son if he takes you." With that he left, turning sharply on his heel and exiting the room from the same door that he entered.

After our conversation, I found myself hoping that his son would take me. For that could only be my possible escape back to earth somehow, some way. I sighed to myself and let my eyes close, in which I quickly fell asleep.

The next day was sure to be torturous.

**...**

**next day**

I awoke to one alien shaking me. His grip was tight on my arm and giving me bruises as he shook me awake. i slapped his hand to make him stop, and when he did, I sat up slowly and rubbed my tired eyes and yawned. I felt like i had only gotten 2 hours of sleep, and now that i was awake i could feel every thing that happen to me yesterday. The scratches stung, and my muscles ached. I was in no way looking forward to this day, full of pain and the thought that i may be executed. what fun.

"what time is it." I spoke in my tired tone, and surprisingly, the alien replied.

"it is 11 a.m. in your human time." he spoke calmly and continued, "I was requested to wake you an hour from noon and provide you with a meal."

with that he passed me a plate of god knows what. I eyed it suspiciously and pushed it away.

"Not hungry." I replied, feeling sick at the sight of the plates contents. My stomach spoke otherwise with a growl.

"your stomach growled, so you must be." He voiced, obviously on my stomachs side. "Eat while you can Human. It may be your last meal. You only have an hour left before lord Dachande tells our lord his decision." He didn't give me the chance to speak, for he left directly after he finished talking.

I gave the food another look and poked at it with my finger. Still I wasn't interested.

I proceeded to sit and stare at the sliding metal door, waiting for that hour to pass.

**... predator pov...**

Dachande had waken up around the same time that violet had, and he too felt no want to eat. time was ticking down to point which he would tell his father his decision. The decision that would banish him from the clan.

the time came, noon, and one of his guards entered and spoke, "My lord, it is time. I truly hope you do not make the decision to keep the girl." Dachande only ignored him but followed the other to his fathers chambers. As the entered, he could see the female had made it there first. silently she looked at him with those pale blue eyes. Eyes that captivated his thoughts.

his father stared at the two for a moment before speaking.

"My son, I have given you plenty of time to make up your mind, and i can only hope that you make the right decision. so tell me the decision you have made."

there was silence, only to be broken a moment later.

"I'm sure you already know my decision father. Though i only hope you can one day forgive me. My decision, father, is to take this girl to mine. and mine alone."

once again, there was silence. his father gave the girl a menacing look before speaking.

"It upsets me that you still insist to keep this weak human. Dachande, I hereby banish you from the clan and from the position as my son." he pauses, and then continues, "relieve him of everything but his dah'Nagara." the guards did so leaving the male dressed in his fish net and loincloth and a short sword at his side.

"You will now be escorted to a ship that will take you to a random planet. Know that no matter what you will not be able to change the coordinates." his father spoke then motioned the guards to come forth.

"take them." with that the two were led from the room to a single ship which they were boarded onto and launched into the dark abyss of space.

**ALRIGHTY, CHAPTER 5 DOWN! SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? SHOW YOUR SUPORT BY REVIEWING AND OR FAVORITING! ASSUMING YOU ENJOYED IT. WELL MY LOVELIES, YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME AND I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS. ILL GET STARTED ON CHAPTER 6 AS SOON AS I CAN, SO I SHALL BE SEEING YOU LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 COMING AT YA! SO THE LAST CHAPTER KINDA SEEMED FAST HUH? WELL NO WORRIES, ILL GET THE HANG OF ALL THIS WRITING. THAT'S WHY IM HERE, TO GET BETTER AT WRITING STORIES! SADLY WRITING IS NOT THE EASIEST. OR IN MY CASE IT ISNT. PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT THOUGH AND THAT IS WHY I'D LOVE TO READ EVERY ONE'S REVIEWS FOR WHOEVER READS THIS STORY. BUT YOU GET WHAT YOU GET I GUESS ANY WAY ILL STOP BABBLING AND LET YOU READ THIS CHAPTER.**

_**CHAPTER 6 **_

…**human pov…**

We both stood there and watched the door close and our little ship leave a monstrous one. It was quiet except for the soft hums of the ships engines. The ride was smoother than a normal commercial plane ride on earth. Inside it was darker than the other ship, lighting less intense. I turned in a circle to get a good view of my, or rather, _our_ space. I could tell though, that this small ship was big enough to be a small house; now my question was, did it have a bathroom where I could bathe?

Still we stood there saying nothing to each other. It seemed that if one of us spoke, the other would start at the same time, so we said nothing for a moment. That was until I broke the silence with a potential conversation starter.

"Well, this sure does suck." I paused hoping for a response, nothing, so I continued. "You're stupid, you know that? You could have stayed there with your dad if you just left me." I stated wondering why he chose me, but yet I was grateful, for I was still alive. I sighed at the silence that sat between us still, yet to my surprise, he speaks moments later.

"….. Not stupid, but honored….. You are correct little one, I could have stayed, but I could not see death come to you." He looks down to me with bright hazel eyes. It seemed he was peering into my soul, and I let him. He lifted a hand and touched my face gently. His hand was smooth and very, very warm. I returned to my senses momentarily and pushed his hand away whilst stepping back away from him.

"That's awkward." I voiced. Secretly though, I enjoyed that warmth.

Quickly, I turned my attention to my filth remembering how dirty I was. "There isn't by chance a bathroom on this ship is there? I really need to get cleaned." I questioned without looking at him. As a human, I felt embarrassed about my dirtiness. I was so used to remaining clean that when it came down to being covered in this much filth, I truly felt awful. I was half expecting him to just ignore my question, yet after a minute, he spoke.

"Sei-i."

I gave a confused look, clearly showing that I didn't understand his tongue. Then he spoke again.

"Follow me." I did.

We took a left down a hall then an immediate right down another small corridor. We come to a door that slides open as we near it, the contents surprised me. This was possibly the biggest bathroom I'd ever seen. And by biggest, I mean everything was bigger. The shower, the sink, even the toilet. I gazed in awe at the sight.

"This is it" he spoke, bringing me back to this reality from my surprised state.

"Umm, thank you…" I replied and left him in the dust as I entered quickly.

…**.Predator pov…**

Her eyes were pure, a pale blue of innocence and the existence of a warrior. Her skin, so smooth like that of a human infant. And her hair, it looked like a blanket of freshly fallen snow in the midst of winter. She looked like a goddess. A deadly goddess, for he was murdered by her looks.

Her words brought a small sense of joy to him. Perhaps she spoke calmly to him for she had started to accept his existence there on that ship with her. After all, he was her only companion on the ship.

After leaving her in the bathroom He found himself wondering more about her, thoughts that he knew the female would suddenly think ill of him. He growled at the thoughts. He did not wish to think the wrong things of a figure as pure as her. He felt for this girl. Feelings that he could not fully explain. Perhaps paya brought her to him as a destined mate. Perhaps.

Though it may not look it, he put on a sort of smile when she crossed his mind. He had to admit it, he LOVED her.

…

Over an hour had passed before he heard the sound of water shutting off and a loud yell shortly after from the female.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

His attention to her went on high and he jogged back to the entrance of the bathroom, where to his motion the door opened to reveal a naked girl inside. He quickly covered his eyes with a fore arm as the girl yelled once more.

"DON'T JUST BARGE IN HERE! IM NOT EVEN DRESSED YET!" she shouted shooing him away, and then realizing she didn't figure out how to lock the door.

"I am sorry. I only wondered what was wrong." He replied, backing away slowly from the door.

There was a moment of silence for a short moment until she spoke softly in a whining tone either to him, or herself, or perhaps both.

"I don't have a change of clothes…."

Dachande thought for a moment then marched to the room down the hall from the bathroom. He shuffled through a wardrobe then left. As he returned to the bathroom entrance, he brought with him a sort of covering.

"Female, I brought something that should suffice." He spoke, standing far enough away from the automatic door.

"Well that's nice of you. But I'm not walking out to grab it with you right outside." She retorted. Dachande tossed the covering, letting it land in front of the door; then he replied, "It's in front of the door. I am leaving now."

He left to the control room of the ship where he investigated the navigation system in hopes to discover where the ship was going.

…**human pov…**

Finally, I was clean and felt damn good about it. Sad part was I failed to think of the change of clothes that I didn't have. I panicked momentarily, desperately thinking of what I could use to dress myself with. There was nothing.

Luckily Dachande brought something. I refused to retrieve it with him standing outside so once he left I peeked outside to make sure he was gone. It took a while to put on, but when I figured it out, it looked like some sort of robe. It was huge on me, making feel like a walking tent. I groaned at it. Thinking how I could get around safely without tripping. I guess I would have to be extra careful. I sighed at the thought.

I exited the bathroom expecting Dachande to be waiting outside. He wasn't. I proceeded down the corridors, exploring, until I came to what looked like a control room with him inside.

"Wow, that's some complex writing." I spoke, looking at the "letters" on the multiple screens displayed in front of him.

"Not really." He replies without looking to me, only paying attention to what he is doing. I watch his clawed fingers type out symbols and wonder what they all mean and how he can work with such long nails.

"What are you doing?" I question. Not expecting a response. Yet he answers.

"Attempting to gain access to the navigation system to determine where we are headed."

I remain silent at his reply, only turning around and wandering the room aimlessly as he continues what he's doing. I note the room's features: the walls a dark metal with the same alien writing as the screen, a control console, and the large chair occupied by him. There wasn't much else to it.

"I've not gotten the opportunity to know your name female." His voice takes the place of the temporary silence. I hesitate to reply, "….violet."

"It's a nice name, violet." He voices, emphasizing the't' at the end with a click. By now he has stopped what he was doing and turned to face me, staring at me.

"….thanks. Yours isn't half bad either, Dachande." I reply.

"indeed." He voices and stands, raising his arms into a long stretching motion. "I can't seem to access the navigation systems. They have made it where we can't see where we are going. How unfortunate for us." He continues.

As he stretches, I can clearly see every muscle in his body. I must admit, for an alien, he had a very nice body. A body that any girl would love. I turned my gaze away as I felt my cheeks heat up into a blush. As I did, I heard a loud yet soft purr erupt from him making me blush more into a bright red. The sound was soothing almost. As I'm looking away, I can't help but return my gaze to him. My face now is like a light house; lit up by a bright red.

"Your face is red." He voices and I quickly turn away from him.

"I'm cold." I lie.

"If I remember my studies correctly, that is a blush." He retorts with a chuckle, catching me in my lie. I look over and glare at him.

"Well quit making that noise and I won't have a red face." I demand.

He stops the purring leaving quietness in its places except for his deep breathing.

My attention turns to another sound, a growl which I assume to be him again.

"Stop it."

"It isn't me, violet" he voices staring at my stomach. I hear it again and look down towards the noise.

"Damn you…." I curse at my hungry stomach, which growls more.

"You are hungry."

"No shit Sherlock. I haven't eaten at all yet." I countered, glaring at him once more.

"Come with me. There should be something in the kitchen." I follow him back down the hall to a kitchen. As we entered he proceeded to search for whatever could be turned into a meal. Sadly there was not much but he made do with what he could find.

Moments later he passed me a plate with what looked like some sort of meat on it.

"Eat this." He voices and I just eye the plate.

"Umm, it doesn't look all that eatable." I say, giving the 'food' a poke.

He hesitates to reply, "…it's all we have."

I accept that fact and tear a piece from it and cringe at it before closing my eyes and brace myself for whatever taste was coming. As I insert the morsel into my small mouth and chew, I find the taste to be rather non-existent.

"That tastes like absolutely nothing." I voice but continue to eat knowing that it's better than nothing. Dachande only chuckles at me and watches the contents slowly disappear from the plate. I give a low belch after swallowing the last bite. Dachande tilts his head in a confused way at the sound that erupted from me.

"Compliments to the chef I guess. Even if it had no taste." I voice to myself. Dachande purrs quietly acknowledging my odd sort of compliment. I look over at him but say nothing at all about his strange noise.

….

The rest of our "day" was spent in the control room mostly where Dachande monitored many features of the ship and I contemplated the symbols on the walls. I would make occasional trips around the ship to explore more but found nothing, thus I would return to him and watch closely.

"What is all this stuff?" I ask looking at all the holographic screens.

"It's the ship's properties. Fuel, power usage, engine power…." He replies.

"Mmmhmmmmm. But why monitor it, if you can't do anything with it?" I question again.

"One should be aware, and ready for any drastic changes it the ships properties. You can never know when something bad and life threatening can happen." He replies again with purr as if pleased that I am taking an interest in this.

"That makes sense I guess…" I reply and continue my watch.

I felt bored though, so bored I found myself drifting off to sleep after many hours. The blackness behind my eyelids quickly engulfed me.

…**Predator pov…**

The hours seemed to pass quickly, and when he turned around, Dachande found his _love_ fast asleep on the floor, and watched as she pulled her legs to her chest, forming a ball shape with her body. She looked peaceful asleep. He purred at the sight before him.

He stood from his seat, and gave a stretch before kneeling and lifting the pale body into his massive arms. In slow motions, he paced toward the bedroom where he laid the sleeping form upon the bed and covered her with a fur pelt. He smiled at the sleeping female who looked even beautiful asleep. He took a fur pillow and pelts for himself and made himself comfortable on the floor at the side of the bed. He faced her, and watched her sleep soundlessly before falling asleep himself.

…**..**

**SOOOOO CHAPTER 6, WHAT DO YOU THINK? LEAVE A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW. YOU GUYS WHO ARE SHOWING SOME SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY ARE AWESOME AND I HOPE I WILL BECOME BETTER AT THIS WITH EACH CHAPTER I WRITE AND WITH EACH NEW STORY I WRITE. THERE ARE DAYS WHEN I WONDER IF I WILL GET ANY BETER AT THIS AND MAKE THIS STORY MORE APEALING TO ALL READERS AND I TEND TO DOUBT IT. BUT IM GOING TO KEEP WRITING THIS SO THAT WHEN I LOOK AT IT IN THE FUTURE, I WILL KNOW REMEMBER THAT MY SUCCESSES STARTED WITH IMPERFECTION. THANKS GUYS FOR BEING SUPORTIVE IN REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, AND FAVORITING. AND IF YOU HAVENT DONE THOSE, THEN I THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ SOMETHING FROM A MERE BEGINER. SO THANK YOU ALL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SO HERE IS CHAPTER 7. **

Theoretically speaking, it wasn't morning but I still found myself waking up as if it was, waking up in a warm bed and a comfortable bed at that. I remembered falling asleep on the floor so I guessed he brought me in here. Was he still up? I wondered as I rubbed my eyes and pushed the covers down preparing to leave the bed. As I stood from the bed and took my first step, I jump back as I hear the sound of air being knocked out of some one.

I look down and yell, clearly not expecting him to be there.

"What the hell are you doing down there?" I question demandingly.

He rubs his muscled stomach in the area that I stepped on him then replied, "You had the bed."

"Oh yeah. Sorry for stepping on you. Didn't expect you to be there." I reply, hoping I didn't hurt him. I doubted I did though, seeing how much rock solid muscle he had.

"It is fine. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty fucking good, actually." I spoke scratching the back of my head. I could only imagine my hair being a wild mess.

"That is good to hear." He replied sitting up. I nodded in agreement. "You look peaceful when you sleep." He continued.

"You watched me sleep? I don't particularly enjoy people watching me sleep; aliens as well." I retort with a smug look.

"Forgive me. I was only admiring you while you were sleeping." He replied.

"You're obsessed with me aren't you? And stop acting so formal." I snap. Why did he have to be so formal? It was cute really but this situation of him liking me made me feel really weird. I couldn't imagine a relationship with an alien, especially the cross breeding. Awkward, just plain awkward.

"….perhaps. Does that anger you?"

"Uhh, ummm, yes! Seriously, a relationship between a human and an alien is just a very weird thought! Highly uncomfortable to think about…" I reply trying to sound angry and less interesting to him.

There is silence.

"…do you humans believe in fate? Or 'love' at first sight?" he asks hesitantly.

"I'm sure some do, but I think it's a load of crap." I voice in a lie. He says nothing, only stands and places his warm hand on my cheek like he did yesterday then turns and leaves the room after a long moment. 'Did I upset him? A guy that big?' I think to myself feeling a sadness settle into me. After saving my life, is this the only way I can repay him? With rudeness? I wasn't sure what to do so I just sat against the wall and pulled my knees to my chest and thought. 'He isn't a bad guy. And he saved me because he likes me. How do I get through this?' the knowledge of it all tortured my thoughts.

I watch the door that he left through and wonder if I should stay and leave him be to his emotions or if I should go and apologize. I hesitate for a long couple of minutes before standing.

"What the hell am I doing?" I question the actions I was about to take. Slowly, I pace down the hall rethinking myself constantly. I come to the control room and find Dachande sitting in his chair.

I'm silently standing and staring at him, wondering exactly what I should say. I clear my throat.

"Umm, hey, I'm sorry if I upset you, I understand if you like me and all but I just can't have a relationship with some one of a different species than me." I explain the best I can. I found him very attractive, I had to admit. I just couldn't see a relationship with him. He turns to face me and stares into my eyes. I give a look of confusion and he stands and walks towards me, towering over me. I feel so small compared to him.

"…..not 'like'…. But rather love." He says hesitantly and kneels down and gently kisses my forehead. I nearly go into shock and step back quickly and trip over the long robe and fall to the hard metallic floor. 'Did that really just happen?' I think to myself, watching him bend over and offer his hand to help me up.

"Uhh, umm..." I can't muster up any words to speak.

"I'm sorry if I angered you, violet." He voiced softly.

"It's ok… can I ask something though?" I reply.

"You may."

"Why is it that you like- rather, love me?"

"….you're unique. A beautiful warrior, almost as great as paya. I could not help but fall in love with you when I first saw you." He speaks in a low voice. I felt almost like I was part of the play, Romeo and Juliet.

"Oh. I'm glad you see me like that. I just can't imagine myself with an alien." I reply. A silence falls like a curtain between us.

"You know what? This is going to be very awkward between us so let's just pretend none of this just happen. Deal?" I speak up.

"Deal…" he replies quietly.

…**predator pov…**

By her tone in the bedroom, she obviously shared no sort of feelings towards him. And now when he explains why he loved her, she still does not accept him in that way. Their time together has just become stranger. He was in love with the girl but she appeared not to be. He would respect that though, for he felt that one day she would see him as something more than another being on this ship.

This was going to be a long ride it seemed.

The female had already left his presence, leaving him to his duties of monitoring the ship. Everything was normal though, giving him nothing to do except contemplate the woman whom he wished to love him.

He stood and took a smell of the air realizing that he should get himself cleaned before his musk became a problem to the female. He marched to the bathroom and stripped of his fishnet and loincloth and stepped into the large shower.

He let the heated water beat on his back as he relaxed to the steam for some long minutes. He gave his body a scrub from head to toe and then shut the water off. As he left the shower, he dried his face with a towel like pelt as well as his body. He gave himself a look over in the mirror before going to get dressed. He compared his looks to the looks of a human mainly his facial features. He had four tusked mandibles, a set of fang like teeth and no lips. Some humans would consider him hideous, but the question was, did she?

It wasn't until he was going to dress himself that he had his companion barge in on him. His attention went straight to the door as it open.

"…"the female in the door way said nothing for a moment but only starred in surprise at the still naked male. He purred lowly at how the female was staring at him. Her eyes were all over him, until she returned to her senses.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON GOD!" she nearly screamed as she covered her eyes with one hand.

Dachande obeyed and quickly pulled on his loin cloth. "I'm sorry, I forgot to lock it. What did you need?"

She removed her hand and replied, "I had to go to the pee."

"Well, I'm done now. You may use the bathroom." He moved out of the bathroom and left the girl to her business.

…**..human pov…..**

This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. First I'm finding out I'm being watched as I sleep, then he admits he loves me, and now this. Standing in the door way unable to speak and staring at a completely naked alien. Why does he have such a nice body? Everything, so NICE, his abs, arms, and his legs. 'Look away, look away, look away.' I thought to myself finding it impossible almost to look away from him. I could swear I woke up cursed with all this awkwardness.

I was beginning to find my heart skipping a beat every time I looked at him. He was handsome, for an alien. Any other girl would see him as ugly and scream in fear of him, but saw him as something more. He was beginning to grow on me it seemed.

…..

The day was just awkward. When we ate, we ate in silence, except for his periodic purrs when my elbow touched him.

"I thought we agreed to no purring." I spoke abruptly

"sorry." He replied not looking towards me.

"Quit saying sorry. You say it too much." I voice to him and he doesn't reply.

We continued eating a lunch until a sort of alarm sounded, sending Dachande jogging towards the control room. I followed shortly after.

"What is it?" I questioned

"We are about to enter a planetary atmosphere. In other words, we will be landing shortly."

Thank god, this ship was not only boring but had many awkward moments happen onboard. I was ready to step out and breathe some hopefully fresh air and escape this ship for a while.

"It's about time." I voice.

"perhaps." He replies.

I feel the ship tilt as it makes a turning motion to enter the atmosphere. The ride becomes rough as we enter through wind currents. I occasionally find myself falling off balance to the floor and eventually remain there, only holding on to the arm rest of Dachande's chair. He chuckles at me as I bounce around on the floor while he sits still in the pilot's chair barely moving at all.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I voice as I feel myself gag from the constant bouncing motions. Suddenly, I feel myself tumble forward as the ship makes an abrupt change in its speed.

"OW. Damn can't you find some way to smooth out the ride?"

"We don't have control remember?" he replies, looking at me as I rub my head.

Eventually the ship comes to a stop in midair and hovers lower into a land. I feel everything moving still, and as I stand and try to walk, I find myself to the floor again. That was in all honesty the worst ride ever.

He stood and helped me up and we both made our way outside to get a better view of our new surroundings. I ended up vomiting outside the ship.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine. Just motion sickness." I reply, spitting on the ground as I try to get rid of the awful taste of my vomit. He continues staring and then kneels down to my level and wipes the saliva from the side of my mouth with his thumb.

"….you're so strange…" I breathe, starring him in the eye. Those eyes were so beautiful.

"Perhaps. We should survey the land and find out what is in this area and maybe find something more fresh to eat."

I nod in agreement and follow him. I found myself looking up to the blue sky; how similar it was to the earth I knew. The only difference was the 3 large moons that orbited above.

I watched as he kneeled and observed the soil as if he was tracking. Perhaps that was what he was doing, tracking. He continued his march with me following behind like a puppy. I took the moment to study the figure in front of me. The way he scouted the land, he must have been a hunter. And judging his muscles, he was highly active. I looked closely at his back, where I found a large scar of what looked like 3 claw marks. I gasped at the sight, knowing that it must have been excruciating and deep. What ever done that, it had to be huge.

He turned as he heard my gasp.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"What did that?" I asked.

…**..PREDATOR POV…**

He gave her a look of confusion and replied, "What do you mean?"

"That scar on your back. What happen?" she asked again.

He thought for a moment but replied, "Kiande amedha. My people's sworn enemy. I was on a hunt, when one came out of nowhere and attacked."

"Did it hurt?"

He was surprised to see the female take an interest in his battle wounds.

"yes." He replied as he continued walking.

"How bad?"

She was full of questions about his wound now and it pleased him to see her take some sort of interest in him.

"Excruciating."

She hesitated in thought before replying, "How many of them have you fought?"

"To many to lose count." He stopped and took out his short sword and signaled the girl to be quiet.

"Stay here." He voiced and jumped up into the canopy above. Silently he crept above toward a large dog like animal below. His movements were fluid and silent as if he wasn't there at all. As he came closer to the animal below him, he leaped down and impaled the creature through the head; its death instantaneous. As it lay there silent, he began gutting it.

His attention turned to the female puking again.

"Are you ok?" he questioned.

"I just don't like the sight of animals being gutted; it's gross. And I fail to understand how you can kill so easily?"

"If it disturbs you, you can turn around." He replied and continued as the female turned "I would like to know something….why didn't you kill the male back at the clan ship?" he questioned, and listened to the silence before the girl answered.

"…. I'm not the killing type." She replied hesitantly. "I watched my parents get murdered in front of me 3 years ago and it was scary to see how easy the killer did it. He was merciless when he did it. After he killed them, I thought of how easy it could be and feared that if I tried to avenge them that I would become a merciless murderer too. So even if and when it came down to the point of having to kill someone, I was scared of what I would become after it."

The male stood from his place and walked over to the female where he kneeled in front of her. "That's it there, you let fear control you. We Yautja, have no fear of our actions results, this makes it easy to do certain things. But unlike you humans, we are born, raised and trained to hunt and kill. That is why it is easy for me to kill."

"Because you were trained to forget fear." she replied softly in a monotone voice.

"Yes."

**AND SO CHAPTER 7 IS DONE. 7 CHAPTERS WOW! AND SOME REALLY NICE REVIEWS! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS ONE. LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT PLEASE. SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT ONE.**


End file.
